


Jarate Lesson

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Jarate, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: Sniper teaches you, an AFAB member of the team, how to make a jarate.





	Jarate Lesson

"So uh...are those things full of what I think they are?"

  
The van's walls are stacked with jars full of yellow liquid. There is a single empty jar, however, in front of you on a table. You tentatively place a hand on the table, warmed by the evening light.  
The tall man smirked, stifling a chuckle. 

"What do ya think they are, mate?" You roll your eyes, withdrawing your hand into the shade. You're annoyed but unable to get seriously angry with the charming Australian. 

"Ugh...do you really...?"

  
He raised a dark eyebrow. "Fine. Piss," you sigh. You feel a bit uneasy -- what kind of elementary prank is coming up? He doesn't usually quiz you on anything.

"Yeah, good job featherfoot. Now hea's the _real_ question: do ya know how Oi make 'em?"

  
"It would seem obviou -" the words barely left your lips before you realize what he wanted to say. "Oh. Fuck, Mun-dee, is this what we're doin'?"

He simply smiles slyly, moves up to you and kisses you gently, his thinly stretched lips meeting your slight pout for a brief moment.

  
"Why don't Oi show ya how?"

  
You froze, the meaning of his words slowly dawning on you as his smile spread into a grin. He moved behind you and kissed your neck, holding your hips lightly. He was moving faster than usual... _he's impatient_ , you thought distantly.

  
"Ah...w-why not." You smile, turning your head just a bit behind you to face him. The mischievousness fades from his lips and he kisses you again, large hands moving up towards your chest. They cradle your chest over your team uniform, squeezing you gently before suddenly diving under the cotton, grabbing you over your bra. You yelp in surprise, earning a muffled chuckle from the Australian man.  
"Gotta make sure it's prepared juuuust roight," he smiled, kneading your breasts. Every now and then Mun-Dee pinched your hardened nipples, eliciting moans from deep within your throat. 

Suddenly, his hands dive down and unbuckle your pants, the speed almost knocking you over. You regain your composure as he pulls your jeans down, his breathing heavy in your ear as he rests his chin on your shoulder, stubble tickling your bare neck. He's humming, so exquisitely delighted for what's to come.  
He runs a long finger over your panties, tracing your slit. "It's already so _wet_ ," he growls. You can practically feel him lick his lips. The sniper traces back and forth along your slit a few more times before pulling down your panties eagerly but with more can than before.

He spreads you open, and the hot summer air feels cool on your moisture. You realize you have been unconsciously grinding into him when you feel him start to harden on your ass. You reach to give it a stroke and are surprised to find his pants a bit moist where his tip is. He gently puts your hands back to your sides. He must _really_ be into this. God.

"Go whenever you want, sheila," he says. 

You can feel the blush rising on your cheeks, and you try to ease your muscles. After a short wait, a small, transparent trickle comes out, and Mun-Dee growls, pleased.

  
"There ya go!"

  
Your urine rushes out in a steady stream now, not a waterfall's worth but still forceful. There is a rush, and you almost want to push harder. The jar is almost full by the time your piss dwindles to a trickle; you feel empty and realize you miss the sensation of fullness that the releasing had given you.

  
"Good job. Oi knew you could do it," he said warmly, turning you around and giving you a peck on the mouth. 

"Jeez Mundy, I can pee by myself!...But I don't mind if you uh...need me for another jar sometime," you trail off into a mumble.

  
"Whassat?" he grins, mockingly leaning in with a hand to his ear.

You nudge him in the side and respond "You know what I said dummy. Now back to work!"


End file.
